


Secret Kisses

by grandtheftLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Short, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandtheftLove/pseuds/grandtheftLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis explores Liam's snake habitat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kisses

Louis's hands slide across Liam's chest, slipping under his shirt, brushing over his nipple. His breath is hot on Liam's neck when he pulls his lips away from the skin. 

"Louis, we can't do this," Liam whispers. 

Louis shushes him as he creeps farther down Liam's body. "The boys won't find out, I promise. Just relax."

His hands reach for the belt buckle on Liam's jeans, as Liam feebly tries to push him away.

"I can make you feel good," Louis croons.

"It's not worth it, someones gonna get hurt," Liam protests.

Louis just smirks. "It doesn't have to be a real relationship, Liam. Just a friends with benefits sort of deal."

"Are you not hearing what I'm saying, it's a SNAKE HABITAT TURN AROUND!"

But it's too late. Louis's hands are already in Liam's pants. He feels the sharp fangs of the viper bite into his hand. It's over. Louis should've listened to his Liam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> harry she died four years ago


End file.
